Yellow Flash of Fairy Tail
by Diresituation
Summary: At the age of ten Naruto Namikaze is banished from Konoha, so deciding to leave the Elemental Nations behind him for good he sets off for parts unknown and ends up in the land of Fiore. He joins the Fairy Tail guild and adventures ensue with his new friends and his new home, for these people will be the people that he will protect for as long as he lives.


**Alright people here I come with another new story and it took me some time to come up with an idea and hopefully like it. This is also going to be a crossover if you people haven't already put the pieces together doing crossovers is kind of my thing now. I honestly have no plans for the Akatsuki in this so yeah if you people are expecting the Akatsuki in the story then I'm sorry but they will not make even a cameo in this at all so for all the Akatsuki fans out there I am very sorry for that. Also for the pairing is going to be Naruto and two girls and they are Mirajane and Erza and I have separate arcs for both girls to find out about Kurama and that he is a Jinchuriki. Disclaimer: I don't own, sell, work, or having anything having to do with either Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

**Banishment and Rescuing Wave **

It was another beautiful day in the village of Konohagakure no Sato as the village was bristling with life and laughter from children and adults alike. Though today was different the acting ruler the Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi was out of the village on a diplomatic trip to the allied nation of Sunagakure no Sato leaving the council in charge of things and that was a bad move on his part as the council was waiting for this moment to banish a boy by the name of Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto Uzumaki was a ten year old boy with spikey golden blond hair, tanned skin, sapphire blue eyes, and three whisker marks on both sides of his cheeks. He was wearing a dark blue long sleeved shirt, black shorts, and black ninja sandals. His destination was none other than the council chambers and the blond knew why.

The child wasn't stupid by any means; he was a genius like his father Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage and he knew who he was as well as his mother Kushina Uzumaki. If anything this knowledge was the most important thing he was going keep, and after four years of knowing this today was the day of his banishment and he was going to play his hand and then bow out of the spotlight.

Naruto still remembered the day he found out about his parents and his parent's house and that was when his life changed forever.

_(Flashback: four years ago)_

_We find a six year Naruto running for his life as the villagers his own people wanted him dead for no reason known to the boy. Though the higher ups knew that he was the Jinchuriki of the kyuubi and was keeping this from him so that the boy wouldn't be harmed though that plan was working like a charm right now._

"_Get back here demon I'll make you pay for what you did to my son"_

"_My husband would still be with me now if it wasn't for you killing him"_

"_You killed our Yondaime Hokage you little shit and now we want you dead"_

_The insults kept on coming as the people picked up rocks and started to chuck them at him hoping that one will hit him. Though Naruto from all his running knew the back ways around the village of Konohagakure no Sato better than a six year old should. _

_So he ran down an ally way that was fenced off and with the mob of people getting larger and larger with pissed off and drunken civilians Naruto put all his strength into his feet and jumped over the fence and ran. Though soon he knocked into a gate to a house that somehow reacted to some blood on his hands opened and taking this Naruto bolted inside the gate closing it an as the gate locked itself._

_Naruto opened the door and swiftly closed it as he could hear the mob closing it and started to shout orders to find Naruto and kill him. So thinking that the house was the safest place he could think of stayed and searched for something that might help him understand why the gate opened for him. _

_After for searching for a half an hour Naruto found a scroll on the kitchen table that said 'Naruto' this instantly got his attention. Opening the scroll he read it and his eyes get wide as saucer plates._

_Naruto,_

_I'm very sorry you had to find out about who you were in something like a scroll while your mother and I couldn't tell you upfront and personal for you. I am your father Minato Namikaze or for the people I am the Yondaime Hokage the Yellow Flash that slaughtered Iwagakure ninja during the third ninja war. You mother is Kushina Uzumaki a fiery redhead who loved you the moment she found out she was pregnant with you and kept on saying how she was going to train you to one day surpass me in both speed and strength. I met your mother when we were in the academy and for me it was love at first sight as I watched her from a far she continued to fill me affection that I so desperately wanted to show and after Kumogakure kidnapped her was able to finally be released. In the basement you will find the jutsu vault that I and Kushina-chan made over the years and now they are yours and I hope you will overcome all the jutsu we have to offer our special young man and know that not even for a moment did me not love you. Even if it was for an hour your mother and I finally lived our dream of being parents and you are our gift to the world._

_Love,  
Minato Namikaze_

_After reading the letter Naruto was in tears after reading the last words his father had to offer the young boy that was now his son. Naruto Namikaze now walked down into the jutsu vault and saw all the things that was left for him dozens upon dozens Elemental jutsu his father's legendary moves the __**Rasengan and Hiraishin no jutsu. **__He even found his mother's O-Katana made out of the strongest metals and chakra metal and also his mother's Kenjutsu style. _

_He also found his father's Taijutsu form so that he would have something half way decent thanks to him being only a child at the moment. Walking up to the bedroom he found his father's jacket and instantly whipped out a sealing scroll he grabbed from the basement and sealed it away for when he was older and worthy to wear it in pride. _

_Naruto then learned the __**Kage Bunshin **__and learned that whatever happened to the clone Naruto would learn so with that in mind Naruto knew what he had to do. After dispelling the clone Naruto made a reinforced __**Kage Bunshin**__ and made it leave the house so that the Sandaime didn't get suspicious about the young blonds location. _

_He did this almost every day he would go in his parent's house and explore for anything else that his parents might have left for him while leaving a __**Kage Bunshin **__back at his shitty apartment to do the things that the original would usually do. After a week of looking and finding nothing left Naruto went into the basement of the house and began to train and did this for four years and not even the Sandaime knew about this._

_During the long four years he eventually met the kyuubi and the two bonded into best friends and good partners as Naruto began to train with the demon's chakra and could use up to three tails without losing it and going on a rampage and leveling the entire village of Konohagakure no Sato to the ground. _

_(Flashback end)_

Now at the age of ten Naruto was by far one of the strongest people in the village as he had low Sannin chakra control, high Jounin Taijutsu, mid Sannin Ninjutsu, mid Jounin Kenjutsu, and last but not least Genjutsu he sucked at it though he could see through it and if he flared his chakra high enough he could break them with ease. So all in all the young blond was a force to be reckoned with if he was ever going to be in a fight.

Naruto finally made his way to the council chambers and knew that even though if he played his hand he would always have a few hidden aces ready to be sprung if the need arises. So taking one last breath he smirked as his second plan was going into work right now. Walking into the lion's den Naruto knew that by the end of the day he would be leaving the village that hated him and there would be nobody who would miss him at all.

(Same time: **Kage Bunshin**)

A **Kage Bunshin **of Naruto was now inside the Hokage's office in search of something's that belonged to him and he was going to get them before the end of the day. The clone was looking for the Scroll of Seals, and his inheritance that was rightfully his while his boss stalled the council before they found out seeing as his father stated that the scroll was his and now he wanted it.

"_I swear, getting in here was by far the easiest thing that could ever happen, hell I could wear a kill me orange jump suit and paint the Hokage Monument in the middle of the day and still get away from the Anbu" the clone thought._

After searching for what seemed like eternity, though in real life it was only fifteen minutes he found both and a few other things like some chakra paper even though he already knew his chakra nature was. Naruto was **Fire Release, Water Release, and Wind Release **so he had enough wind and water along with one or two fire though now seeing so many fire he grabbed them all and made some very quick copies.

The **Fire Release **Naruto only had been **Great Fireball, and Running Fire. **The ones the clone found where **Great Dragon Fire, Great Fire Annihilation, Satan Flame, Fire Dragon Flame Bullet, and Beelzebub. **

"Well Might as well get the hell out of here and get back to the house" the clone said.

The clone jumped from the window and swiftly closed it and jumped from rooftop to rooftop and made it back to the Namikaze house in record time and entered and sealed all the stuff he took inside a large sealing scroll before dispelling himself though not before smirking.

(Council Chambers)

"So boy do you know why you have been summoned here" a civilian council member asked?

"Nope, but I bet you people are just dying to tell me though" Naruto said.

"SILENCE, you have been brought before us today to discuss your banishment" Homura said.

"_Why am I not surprised by this in the slightest" Naruto thought?_

"By what grounds do you banish me for" Naruto asked?

"There have been witnesses saying that you are calling upon the chakra of the kyuubi" Koharu said.

"I admit that I have indeed used the chakra of my tenant, though that is ONLY after the civilians tried to beat me within an inch of my life back when I was younger" Naruto said.

"Though you admit that you used the demon's chakra though" another civilian said.

"That isn't here nor there now is it, for the past three years I've never had to use the chakra of the kyuubi since I turn seven years old" Naruto said.

"The next account is you training to become a ninja" Homura said.

"Well no duh, I already told the Sandaime I was going to be a ninja so why shouldn't train like everyone else does like the clan children" Naruto said.

"Well demon if you looked on you'd see that they are better than you" a civilian said.

"_Are these the people you and mother had to die for father" Naruto thought?_

"So you're saying that only the special ones are allowed to train while the others are just unlucky" Naruto asked?

"All I'm saying is that you shouldn't be allowed to ever become stronger" the civilian said.

"On to the last charge and that is injuring Sasuke Uchiha during a spar back in the academy" Koharu said.

That was when the whole civilian and some of the Shinobi council all started to yell at Naruto wanting the blond gone and or killed just for being there. All the while Naruto was smiling inside as his banishment was going to happen.

"All in favor of banishing civilian and academy student Naruto Uzumaki say I" Homura demanded.

"The Haruno Clan says yes" Mebuki Haruno said.

"I Homura says yes" Homura said.

"I Danzo say yes" Danzo said.

"I Koharu say yes as well" Koharu said.

"The Inuzuka Clan says yes" Tsume Inuzuka said.

"The Yamanaka Clan says no" Inoichi Yamanaka said.

"The Nara Clan says no" Shikaku Nara said.

The Akimichi Clan says no" Choza Akimichi said.

"The Hyuga Clan says yes" Hiashi Hyuga said.

"Very well by order of the council you Naruto Uzumaki are sentenced to leave the village in twenty four hours or face death" Homura said.

The silence of the room after that statement was cut by a laughing Naruto and this was not a happy birthday laugh this was a something that made everyone in the council cringe. Though before anything else could happen Naruto vanished in a burst of blue flames, only to reappear not two seconds later.

"Don't worry the boss is back at his place just getting his stuff ready to go" the clone said.

Though in actuality was now in a dead sprint out of the village with all his stuff in two very big sealing scrolls attached to his back. He made another **Kage Bunshin **to break the ice to the idiots that now banished him and boy Naruto was going to enjoying seeing the faces of the people who placed harm on him when he was younger.

"The boss just wanted to let you know how disappointed his parents would be to see you now" the clone said.

"Who pray tell is that little demon related to" Tsume Inuzuka asked?

"That's an easy one all you have to do is imagine my hair longer, and my whisker marks gone" the clone said.

Instantly everyone went right to work and it was the Nara out of the group who noticed it first followed by the others and they began to sweat. The clone was now smirking at the council as they all knew now who his father was.

"That's right you idiots I'm the son of Minato Namikaze or in your words Yondaime Hokage and boy are you guys screwed" the clone said.

"Wait if your Minato-san's son then, does that mean" Tsume asked?

"Right I'm the son of your best friend Kushina Uzumaki, my parents are most likely rolling in their graves at seeing how poorly you people have fallen" the clone said.

This made everyone in the room shut up as the leaders of the Nara, Yamanaka, and Akimichi Clans already knew who Naruto's parents where. While the other people became white as a ghost, this was going to be bad now.

"To top it all off you lost the last Uzumaki and Senju in this shit hole you call Konohagakure no Sato" the clone said.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT" Mebuki screeched!

"You really need to chalk up on your history if really need me to tell you. The Uzumaki and Senju Clans are distant blood relatives and where brought together by the founder of Konohagakure no Sato Hashirama Senju by marrying Mito Uzumaki and after she died my mother Kushina Uzumaki came to the village on orders from your Sandaime because Mito Uzumaki was not going to make it. You people know the rest she was made a Jinchuriki and later she fell in love with my father Minato Namikaze and they had me Naruto Namikaze the boy you people just banished" the clone explained.

"You think you won do you" Danzo asked?

"I did, the boss is already past the border meaning if you so much as dare do anything it'll be an act of war against the other nation" the clone said.

Danzo knew that the clone was right and without his weapon that should've been his a war was not going to be the right thing to do. Though he saw the clone eyeing his bandaged half of his body and began to sweat very lightly.

"Now then Danzo-teme, I believe you have something that doesn't belong to you" the clone said.

The clone launched itself at the war hawk at ripped the hidden **Sharingan **from his eye and crushed it in his own hands. Though the clone wasn't finished as it took hold of the other hidden holder of this **Sharingan **and ripped it off as well causing the man to scream in pain before seeing the clone vanish with the arm in its hands.

Then said man began to bleed and nobody was getting up as they somehow had been shackled down to their seats as to watch the old war hawk bleed to death as if a warning to not get in Naruto's way ever again.

The real Naruto was already half way to the place he wanted to go to in the first place **Nami no Kuni **a port town so he could grab himself a boat and sail away from the Elemental Nations for someplace better for him and somewhere he could live in peace. Then the **Kage Bunshin **showed up with all the fully matured **Sharingan **inside the arm, so Naruto did what anyone who saw this chance would do he ripped two of the eyes out and placed them in a special seal that would keep them fresh so when he planned to implant them later and kept another for a special case if something happened.

The rest of the arm was destroyed and any leftovers got torched due to Naruto not wanting anyone to get their greedy little paws on whatever that arm was made out of. He was now sprinting to **Nami no Kuni **as fast as humanly possible to get a boat, though he stopped when he spotted a group of people looking at a man who was all beat up and what looked like he was about to be executed by a short fat man and his lackey with an axe.

(Execution Sight)

"Greeting everyone, let this foolish man here be a reminder that you do not cross me ever again" Gato said.

"KAIZA-KUN" a woman yelled!

"DADDY NO, FIGHT BACK" a child yelled!

"_I'm sorry Tsunami-chan, Inari-chan this is the end for me" Kaiza thought._

The man in question closed his eyes waiting for his death though nothing was happening around him. Though soon everyone heard a thud and Kaiza looked to his left and spotted a kunai lodged into the man's throat as blood poured from his mouth. Even more thuds where heard as more of Gato's men dropped like flies left and right until it was only the man himself and a single guard and both men looked scared for their lives.

They all looked and saw a blond boy no older than ten standing in the middle looking around the area with a bloody kunai from his last kill. He spotted Gato fleeing for his life with his last guard not far behind, so Naruto cut Kaiza free. The young boy smiled before running to a nearby tree and vomited as this was his very first kill and it really shook him to the core.

(Two weeks later)

For two whole weeks Naruto got to know the people of **Nami no Kuni **as he was protecting Kaiza and his family so that the bridge could final be finished so that the small village would be healthy and free once again. The people seemed to like Naruto and indeed granted him a ship when this was all over as a symbol of thanks for all his hard work.

Also during this time he befriended the son of Kaiza and Tsunami, the small boy Inari and began to play with the boy whenever he wasn't with the boy's father and the small family seemed to be overjoyed that the boy had a friend.

Also during the two weeks Gato being the fearful, greedy, and petty person he is hired a missing ninja called Zabuza Momochi and his apprentice Haku Yuki to put an end to Naruto so that the man could continue to suck the life away from the small village. The two met when Naruto left two reinforced **Kage Bunshin **back at Kaiza's as he volunteered to get the food that night and after some words with Zabuza the two went into a forest where they ended up having a short Ninjutsu duel. It went on for about an hour and a half before they both agreed that in two weeks they would have their free for all battle on the bridge.

(Unfinished Bridge)

We now find Naruto sitting in the middle of the bridge wearing a black muscle shirt, black cargo long pants, black ninja sandals, and his O-Katana in his lap with his eyes closed. He was waiting for his opponent and using his sensor abilities he soon found him as Zabuza Momochi arrived on the bridge.

"Well kid like we promised our free for all" Zabuza said.

"Indeed Zabuza-san, but enough talk let's have our blades do the talking for us" Naruto said.

Zabuza nodded and brought out his sword and noticed Naruto unsheathe his and what he saw would make any other swordsman drool. Naruto's blade was shining sliver blade attached to a crimson red hilt, while the grip was black while having two golden dragons etched into both sides, all in all it was a beautiful sword.

_*Mario and Luigi Bowser's Inside Story: final boss* _

Neither swordsman said a single word as they waited for the other to make the first move, and it was Zabuza who made the first move. Said man ran forward and grabbed the hilt of his sword with his other hand and brought it down on Naruto who brought up his own sword to block it and swiftly kicked Zabuza away. This time Naruto was the one that ran forward as fast as he could and began to use some rapid fire slashes on Zabuza to hopefully get a nice injury, though Zabuza wasn't a member of Seven Swordsman of the Mist for nothing as he blocked all of Naruto's slashes like they were nothing.

"I must say young swordsman you are indeed good" Zabuza said.

"Why thank you, it's an honor to be recognized by someone of your skill" Naruto said.

Naruto and Zabuza ran at each other and met in the middle of the bridge slamming their swords against the other causing sparks to fly as a crater soon formed under both men followed by a shockwave that rocked the entire area. They both broke the deadlock and spun around and both gave the other another slash of their swords and caused another shockwave to form.

The two broke again and both jumped back to their original places and stood there, until Naruto and Zabuza shot forward at the same time and brought their blades down at the exact same time causing another crater to form on the bridge from the pressure both swordsman where putting on the other's sword and body. Though for Naruto it was harder as Zabuza was much older than him and had much more experience fighting other people with swords while Naruto only had four years and he only had **Kage Bunshin **to work with.

Zabuza brought one of his hands off his sword and slammed into Naruto's cheek sending the young blond away from him. Said blond returned Zabuza's punch by giving him a kick in the chin dazing him some as Naruto was skidding on the bridge. Naruto then used one of his hands to flip him back up just in time to dodge a strike from Zabuza that was aimed for his head. Naruto slashed at Zabuza with his sword and hit the mark as Zabuza's shirt had a slash mark and red soon appeared signaling blood began to form.

"You have impressed me again I'm a high Jounin in the art of Kenjutsu, if I had to guess you have about low Jounin skills" Zabuza said.

"Indeed you are right Zabuza-san, I just hope I live to see the next day" Naruto said.

This fight was really taxing for Naruto both physically and mentally. The physical was for how much more powerful Zabuza was and how much more power Naruto had to use in his strikes when they cross their blades. While the mental part was the fact that Naruto was still getting over the fact that he killed someone two weeks ago. It was something that the blond was still troubled with as the people he killed still haunted his dreams follow that up with some guilt and we have something not good.

Naruto then swung his blade sideways and a blade beam shot forward and Zabuza smacked it away with his sword. Though what he didn't notice was Naruto dashing forward at blazing speed and fired two more blade beams and both hit home as now there was an X on his chest and blood began to pour down like a fountain.

_*Song End*_

Zabuza was now clutching his bleeding chest while glaring at Naruto with a look of shock that someone was able to do this to him. He then began to laugh as he knew that he finally found someone that would end his life. Near the end of the bridge Haku Yuki watched his master with shock in his eyes as the young blond boy injured him.

_*Fairy Tail: Zeref's Melancholy*_

"Tell me brat what is your name" Zabuza demanded!

"My name is Naruto Namikaze, it's a pleasure to meet you" Naruto said.

"Well no wonder you're this good, how about it Naruto Namikaze one more hit, winner take all" Zabuza asked?

"Very well Zabuza Momochi I'll give you an ending fitting for a swordsman" Naruto said.

Both swordsmen looked at one another before running at one another and met in the middle and swung their blades and then pasted each other. Naruto's chest had a nice curved line etched in it as blood flew down as blood was leaking down to the unfinished bridge. Zabuza had another slash mark on his upper body as blood erupted from all his wounds form his chest.

"Well Naruto-san, it looks like you won our little fight" Zabuza said.

"Indeed I did, though it wasn't easy" Naruto said.

_*Song End*_

Naruto sheathed his sword and noticed Haku running to Zabuza and begin to heal his wounds while Naruto used his own healing jutsu to heal his wounds. Then a thundering clap echoed throughout the bridge as the three ninja looked to their right and saw Gato smirking as his men backed him up.

"Well would you look at this, the great Zabuza Momochi beaten by a child what a disgrace" Gato said.

"Gato what on earth are you doing here" Zabuza asked?

"Easy I find it very hard to pay ninja, seeing as they tend to ask for a high price so I'm going to make sure that you never leave this bridge alive" Gato said.

So with that said Gato's hired thugs ran forward intent on killing the three people if not for the fact Naruto making a **Kage Bunshin **and having them both go through separate hand signs at the same time.

"**Fire Release: Great Fireball" **Naruto shouted!

"**Wind Release Whirlwind Fist" **the clone shouted!

The mixture of fire and wind caused massive blaze to wipe out all of the mercenary army that Gato had brought with him leaving the greedy man shivering in fear. Naruto then walked forward and grabbed the man and then saw the village people walk on the bridge and looked on to see what was going on.

"Hey Kaiza-san, I believe you and the villagers have something to talk with Gato with" Naruto said.

The people looked at the man that caused them nothing but harm and gave him a sadistic smile and soon the small man was screaming in pain. After saying he was sorry about the bridge and helping with the rebuilding Naruto finally got his boat after say farewell to Zabuza and Haku after they all discovered that the bloodline wars had all but ended. With that Naruto boarded the ship and wouldn't set foot on the Elemental Nations for as long as he could.

**There we go people another one down. ** __


End file.
